Sonic2.exe
Update I'm deeply sorry that this pasta got deleted from the Spinpasta Wiki and move to the Trollpasta Wiki, but this pasta will remain in this wiki. The Pasta I'm a total Sonic fan, like a lot of people. I like the newer games, but I don't mind playing the classics. I never played a glitchy or hacked game, but I did after the experience I had... It all started on a nice, summer afternoon, I was playing Sonic Lost World, until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I paused my game to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the Mailbox was a Master System cartridge and a note. I took it inside. I looked at the note first and realized it was from my dear friend Gabriel. I know that because I recognized his handwriting, though what was weird is how it looked; it looked badly written and scratchy and somewhat difficult to read, as if Gabriel was having a hard time writing it down and did it in a hurry. This is what he wrote... "Dear Daniel, I can't take this anymore, This... Madness... It’s making me see things, hear things, that aren't there... I’m slowly losing touch with reality... All because of… him... If only I was wise and didn't put that damn cart in and just destroyed it... I sent it to you to destroy that damned cartridge... Destroy the Cart... I don’t have long... I wish you the best... Take care... Sincerely, Gabriel." Well, that was certainly weird. Even though Gabriel IS my best friend, I didn't do what he asked me. I didn't think that a simple gaming disc would do anything bad to him, like make him see and hear things that aren't there, along with making him lose touch with reality, after all it's just a game right? Boy, was I wrong about that... ANY way, I looked at the cartridge and it looks like any ordinary Master System cartridge, except it had black marker on it written "SONIC2.EXE", and it was much unlike Gabriel's handwriting, meaning that he must've gotten it from someone else, like a pawn shop or eBay. When I saw "SONIC" on the writing of the cartridge, I was actually excited and wanted to play it, since I'm a a '''BIG '''Sonic fan. I went up to my room and put the cartridge in my Master System and turned it on. The SEGA logo popped up. When the title screen popped up I noticed that it was the second Sonic game (8-bit version), I was like "Awesome!" Because like I said earlier I liked the classics. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was Tails had no eyes, Sonic looked like he was crying, the background was black, the mountains from Underground Zone were black and white, there was no copyright date and "PRESS ENTER" was at the bottom of the screen. I pressed 1. It took me to a title card, black background and white text. it said "LAST CHANCE ACT 1 ". The level was Underground Zone, black and white, and so were the rings. blood was on the rails. I played as Tails. There was also no HUD. I made it to the end of the level and There was black on all pictures of the signpost. Then I was teleported to a hole with spikes in it. When Tails landed on them, The screen went black and SPLAT! the Zelda OoT text box appeared with "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" in it. Then the "Dawn of a New Day" screen from Zelda Majora's Mask popped up, with "0 hours remain" under "New Day". I was transported to Green Hill Zone, except when I walked down, There were dead animals, also Dead Egggman. The music was an 8-bit version of Hill Act 1.gym. After i went into a pile of dead animals the music stopped. I noticed Tails at the end of the level, with his eyes closed. I got near him. He now had eyes and they were black and bleeding with two red lights for pupils. Static came on and the Master System shut itself off. I turned it back on and the "SEGA" sound was replaced with the Kefka laugh from Final Fantasy. the title screen popped up. it turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying. The sky had turned bright red, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 2 was now instead SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 666, and Tails now had eyes. they were black and bleeding, and the music was that same music, reversed. I was rather disturbed about that image when I saw it, though I figured that it was just a glitch and forgot about it. When I pressed 1, the static came on again and the title card was there, except it said "Sunshine Act 6". It was a blank level, with transparent static infront. The music was a Dial-up sound slowed down 700% with some screaming and static thrown in. After some 20 seconds of walking down the 'hallway', the static turned red every static sound. Static then a creepy picture of Tails. He looked like he did on the title screen, with bloody hands, and Can you feel the Sunshine playing. After "is gonna be a brighter day!", the picture zoomed in on Tails' face, black and white, with "THERE IS NO SUNSHINE" in bloody text. Static after that. The static froze when text appeared saying: "The game is over." "But it doesn't mean this is the end." "Ready for Round 2, Daniel?" When it got to "Ready for Round 2, Daniel?" It did the same kefka laugh from before. After that the system shut itself off. I destroyed the cartridge, I didn't care anymore. So i burnt the game and the system. The Game Here is the link to the game. Just delete it. http://gamejolt.com/games/platformer/sonic2-exe-the-game/21631/ Category:Sonic Category:Games Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes